There are two principal difficulties in achieving an acceptable design of an electrically operated valve for use in the foregoing circumstances. One is the limited availability of electrical power. Another is the likelihood that the hydraulic fluid will be contaminated with particles.
The general object of the invention is to provide a low-power valve which can tolerate use with hydraulic fluid that may be contaminated with particles having a maximum particle size greater than 100 microns.